Satrs
by Rainnygirl
Summary: A girl named Frankie and her best friend Annie get in the middle of aliens landing on earth and fall in love with one. The only problem is, they both like the same one.


**Raina Cookie**

_Star's_

**March 20th 2014**

Annie and Frankie were walking down town to get a cup of hot chocolate with Frankie's mom because they were only six years old. Annie and Frankie shared a birthday because they were born at the same time and have been friends since… well, when they were born. The ground started to shake, the cars that were on the side of the street started to beep, the sky turned dark, and people started to scream.

"What's going on?" Annie asked me loudly.

"I…" I started to answer, but was cut off.

Suddenly a big space ship started to fall to Earth. People didn't know what was happening.

"I knew this was going to happen. I told you so!" Annie started to gloat, but it didn't last long.

"Oh, don't even!" I said as we ran away from to the space ship's door.

"Annie, what are you doing?" I asked because Annie started to go towards the door.

"I,I don't know!" replied Annie in a panic.

Before the girls knew it Annie was in front of the doors and out came….. Humans. They look like humans, but they aren't. They had different clothing, hair, and they had pointy ears almost like an elf. There was a boy about the same age as Frankie. Brown hair, blue eyes, everyone on the ship had blue eyes. The alien has a sister. Her hair was almost red and about shoulder length and she had blue eyes. After they got off another young boy walked off. He had black hair, it was styled into a buzz cut, but his eyes weren't blue. His were brown. All of the other _Star's _came off the ship and by that time the cops were there.

10 years after theyarrived.

Last year, I, Frankie, found out that Annie had bone cancer. Annie is now in the hospital once again. I was told that I would be her trainer. Every day before school I would go to the hospital, even though I thought it smelled weird, and help her with stretching and we would go for a jog.

"So I heard the _Stars _are going to be going to our high school today," Annie said to start a conversation.

"Really!?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, I think that it will be an interesting day."

"Yeah...sure..."

Annie and I walked to school and all they could see that there were at least 100 people on strike because they didn't like that the _Stars_ were going to attending our school. They were mostly parents and old people. Ever since they landed here, people have been more careful, doors are locked at night (even though before they came the doors were locked at night), not as many children play outside without adult. People have been scared. I  
think in 20 years people will live in peace with the _Stars_, we just don't understand them yet.

**2 weeks later…**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The cars on the street started to go off and people woke up. Babies started to cry and people walked outside.

"What's going on?" asked my neighbor.

"I don't know!" I shouted because it was loud out, "When I find out I'll tell you."

"Ok, thanks," she replied.

I called Annie to see if she was all right. Luckily she was. We talked until it was over; an hour later my dad came up to my room to see if I was ok. My dad is the head police man. He looks after the _Stars_.

"Frankie...Frankie...Frankie! **WAKE UP**!" Annie yelled.

"I'm awake..."

"Finally…"

"But you didn't have to yell."

"I called your name, like, 30 times!"

"Still, you don't need to yell."

"Anyway… get dressed, it's 9:00 am. We're going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two girls walked to school with mini potato salads in their pockets, and ate it while walking. As they ate, talked, and walked to school they saw a fight going on. They just had to go watch it. As soon as they got over to the fight the police arrived. The two girls dropped their potato salads and ran.

"Frankie! Wait! I dropped my salad!"

"Who cares?!"

"I care!"

"You don't count!"

"Yes I do so count."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Okay, what were we talking about… never mind just run!"

By the time they were done yelling at each other, the police were catching up to them. Luckily they just arrived at school. They ran as fast as they could down the hall. The police gatecrashed into the school. Annie couldn't help but horse laugh, and I just about peed my pants laughing. Everything got really quiet while we laughed. Everyone in the hall looked at Annie and I. We continued racing down the hall. I tripped and ran into a _Star. _

"Hey!" I almost screamed.

"Hello to you too."

I looked up to look at him… he was HOT! He's tall, has dark blue eyes, brown hair and, ugh, I can't tell you how hot he was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," I said to be polite.

"It's okay, but next time tie your shoes."

Okay I think my face just turned red, because he's hot and it was embarrassing.

"Well… My name is Ace."

"M..My name is Frankie."

"Nice to meet you Frankie."

I swear I could get lost in his eyes. I think I did at one point. The next couple weeks, Ace and I talked a little here and there.

"Hey, Frankie, come over here," Ace said.

I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"What?"

He kissed me!

"...," I didn't know what to say.

"I have to go," Ace said nervously.

"Okay… good plan," I replied.

Later that day every time we saw each other we turned and walked the other way, but not this time.

"Hey! Ace."

"Yeah."

"We need to talk about… you know what," I told him.

"Okay…. Ohhh."

I pulled him into the janitor closet and I turned on the light, but before I could say anything, the ground started to shake. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What's happening?" I asked, but it stopped.

We walked out of the closet, one at a time, me first and then two minutes later, Ace. I started to walk towards the doors, but some sort of lock down started to happen. I pushed on the doors but they wouldn't budge. So I tried to find , sadly she was no where to be found. It sounded like gunshots outside. People started to scream and I turned my head to the left and saw…. Annie kissing… no it can't be. I started to cry. I ran to the bathrooms and locked the door. I can't believe she kissed Ace! 15-20 minutes later I finally came out and lock down was over. My mascara ran down my cheeks. I looked like a clown without the lipstick. My skin colour is olive so I can't really say without white skin. I saw Annie outside, so I took a deep breath and wiped the mascara off my cheeks and under my eyes and walked out of the school.

"Hey!" Annie said.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" Annie asked, but I didn't reply.

"Okay, I see you don't want to answer."

"You know what Annie. Everyone feels sorry for you thats the only reason you have friends!" I snapped.

She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. I could see the tears start to swell up in her eyes.

"I was going to invite you to my party, but I see you're in a bad mood. And by the way me and Ace are dating. Have a horrible day!"

"I will have a horrible day. Oh and one more thing Ace kissed me."

I stormed off. I cried as I ran to my house. My dad was home early and was sitting on the porch waiting for me.

"Hey dad," I said trying not to cry, but I still did.

"Hey, sweetie. Whats wrong?"

"Annie and I got in to...to a fight."

"Oh honey. It's okay."

Over the next couple days Annie and I didn't talk. Soon we might make up because the ship is almost done being fixed and the _Star's _will be gone. When they would be leaving I thought I would be sad, but I'm not. I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I heard three gunshots.

"Dad!" I screamed.

He came running into my room.

"Whats wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, but what's that sound?"

"I don't know. Go get your mum and go to the _secret area_. NOW!"

He didn't need to tell me twice. I ran up stairs to get mum and ran to the _secret area._

"Mum, what's going on?"

"I don't know."

The door opened and the two girls screamed and the mum almost shot my dad's head off.

"Hey! Hey! It's only me. I found out why you heard gun shots. They had a target practise in the backyard today."

Two days later The space ship took off and left for planet blahblahnotakeofflowlameness. But three stayed...

**THE END!**


End file.
